Darkness and Light Intertwine
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: You see, nothing and something, as well as light and darkness borderline each other. I never realized what that truly meant until now. They were so different, yet so similar it was a wonder that it was ever said otherwise. ONESHOT


**_SORA_**

It was dark.

It wasn't as painful as one might think. You see, nothing and something borderline each other. I never realized what that truly meant until now. They were so different, yet so similar it was a wonder that it was ever said otherwise. If you have too many things, they become worthless, nothing. If you have nothing, anything in your hands becomes precious. I could only think of one thing more precious to me than life, so I had given mine up, only regretting the thought of her having to bare my selfishness. I had come so far, and I refused to lose her. Losing her would be worse than any agony one could think of. She had come in a mystery, and I refused to lose her the same way, for that would be a curse. A terrible, terrible curse. A gift from the sea; that's what she was. I refused to lose her, putting me in a sea of agony without her. I wouldn't be able to bare it… The pain…  
>It was so painful, I didn't feel anything as everything slipped away. It was numbing without the tingling sensation; It was like getting into water the same temperature as you in your sleep- you'd never even realize until you woke up. However, I wasn't asleep and, if anything, I was drowning. Just… The way the memories were fading. If I thought about them, they'd slowly fade as my mind transitioned into another thought.<p>

Paopu…

Her…

Him…

Raft…

Island…?

How would I remember what I had forgotten? It was like it was never there in my head to being with. It was like getting a severe wound; It was painful, but you got used to it with the ever probing feeling of something being wrong. I… I wanted to think of her. I had so many thoughts of her I couldn't let go of, yet they slowly eluded me, fading away like mist. Everything was becoming rim tinted grey, the dull color slowly eating into the rest of my picture. It was so very slow, I almost didn't notice until it was severe to the point where only red stood out. My entire body ached, but it couldn't be compared to the pain in my head and heart. It felt like they were both swollen, like your eyes after you cry too hard. Still, I fidgeted none the less, had to move to numb it; Had to stop thinking in order to let it go.

Let…

It…

Go…?

Heart…?

Heart?

Light. Yes. Color. Yes. Her color. I had to find her. She was… She was my… I had always wanted to tell her… I regretted… Regretted so much… I think everyone does, but… Regretting letting someone die, not being able to make someone important to you smile when their sad, not being there for them… I… I was supposed to be there for her… Supposed to save her, keep her safe… And he was still… She was all alone… My beautiful light was all alone.

Mine…

Alone…

Alone.

Nothing…

Nothing.

Empty…

Empty.

Empty… I… Have to find her... Now… Right now… Before my- her? Her light… Light…

Light...?

Dark…?

Yes. It's so dark…

Light.

Yes, find her…

Light.

Light.

Light.

Eat.

Light.

Eat.

Empty.

Alone.

Painful.

Dark.

Empty.

Alone.

Painful.

Dark.

Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark. Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark. Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark. Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark. Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark. Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark. Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark. Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark. Empty. Alone. Painful. Dark.  
>Empty Alone Painful Dark Empty Alone Painful Dark Empty Alone Painful Dark Empty Alone Painful Dark Empty Alone Painful Dark Empty Alone Painful Dark Empty Alone Painful Dark Empty Alone Painful Dark...<p>

…

…

Light…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>KAIRI<span>_**

…Light.

Closeness.

Happiness.

It… Doesn't feel empty anymore…

Glow.

Radiant.

Bright.

…So bright… Everything… Yes. His smile was always so bright. Him… he… who? _Him_? Yes... _Him_…

Warmth.

Sun.

Contentment.

I was… With him.. I trusted that goofball with my heart, and he kept it safe for me. I hadn't realized what I was doing when I did it… I just… It was like a voice, deep inside my heart, knew. It just knew. It… Told me to…

Warm.

Love.

Embrace.

Smile.

He… He had returned it then? My heart? So, then he… Where was he? Was he alright? I… I can't move right now. I'm not paralyzed, just… So happy I don't want for anything. I can see it, smell it, taste it- is that possible? To be able to do all of that with happiness? To taste it? It was… light, like cream or something, a slight weight on my tongue, but… There was nothing there. It didn't leave me curious, just… Happy. For the briefest moment, this is how it felt. However… I needed to wake from this dream…

Kisses.

Laughter.

Sunlight.

Promises.

Yes... I made him promise to stay safe, just as I promised I'd go with both of them on the raft. I had been a bit selfish in asking him to go just with me, but… Is it wrong to want to keep a beautiful, radiant light all to yourself? To want to embrace that light with no regrets? He had many a flaw yes, but if he was perfect, I'd question him; Resent him- he was far from perfect. He would keep his promise, I know he would. He was himself after all. I never once would even consider questioning him. I would never... I... I wanted… Not this false dream, but the real light. It was a gift yes, because it wasn't always there. I trusted that bright place inside of him to keep me warm, like a child in an egg.

Friends.

Heartbeat.

Kindness.

Happiness.

Sleep was a gift of dreams, and mine, inside that place in him, were always kind, yet of me. If they were my dreams, they'd be of him and his radiant, contagious smile. That's how I knew, I was dreaming in his dreams. And… I also knew, that for me he… He… I always knew… I just… I was either to shy or scared to tell him… What I wouldn't give to rush up and hug him. Whisper I know, and I feel the same… What I wouldn't give to make the drawing real… To… Share our lips to the same goddess like fruit, eternally being together. I wonder… If we had before. I was brought to him through a miracle, and never left his side after that. Something about him made me feel… Safe. It was the light. Yes. It attracted me like a nocturnal butterfly with a bright design. I wasn't going to hide or blend into it, the darkness, yet I yearned for light. People like that… I hear are coveted for their hearts. The light of honest kindness, wanting to find the light of true kindness…  
>Strength itself was dark, however, with someone like him, it was safe, neutral, almost good. It wouldn't of even mattered if he had been never able to move, I would of remained by his side, finding my own strength to keep him safe with. I wanted… The strength to want right now. To want enough to wake up. To find him. I can't… Keep dreaming like this. It was warm, but I couldn't touch the sun's rays. I wanted him… I want to wake up… I want to wake up… Open your eyes! Open your eyes! Open them! Find him! You need him! Move your body! It doesn't matter if your half-awake right now! Get it up! NOW! Find him! Find-<p>

"SORA!"


End file.
